


Fetch Ketch

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Request: Ketch wakes up after being knocked out in the back of R/O’s vehicle. She said she was paid to “Fetch Ketch,” And he admires her for being able to knock him out.





	Fetch Ketch

Warnings: Mention of violence/bondage

Fic:

“What the bloody Hell?” Arthur asks as he wakes with a splitting headache. To his surprise, his ankles and wrists are tied and ropes are wrapped around his body, preventing him from moving. Looking around, he finds himself in the backseat of a car, a woman in the driver’s seat.

“You’re awake,” the woman states.

“What did you do?” Arthur hisses. No one had ever been able to get the drop on him like this, so how had this woman he’d never met done it? Clearly she was something special.

“What I was paid to do,” she answers, “Fetch Ketch.”

“You can’t be serious,” Arthur growls.

“As serious as a heart attack,” she tells him, “You are Arthur Ketch, are you not?”

“Who wants to know?” he asks.

“Me, for one,” she tells him, “My employer for another.”

“And who might your employer be?” Arthur inquires. If he could get her talking, perhaps he could find a way to work with her and get her to set him free.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out,” she answers.

“What are they paying you?” Arthur asks.

“Oh, bargaining now are you?” she asks, “Trust me, no matter what you have to offer, you’re not out bidding my employer.”

“Ten times,” Arthur offers, “My organization will pay you ten times whatever your employer has offered you. Not to mention a permanent position with us.”

“There’s no way your life is worth five million dollars to them,” she laughs, “You’re just their dog, you’re replaceable. And what makes you think I want to work with the British Men of Letters? I’m no Mary Winchester.”

“How do you know so much about us?” Arthur asks.

“You’re in no position to be asking so many questions,” she informs him as she pulls over to the side of the road and turns to face him, “But if you must know, I’m a spy.” As he begins to recover from the initial shock of waking in this situation, his anger begins to fade and it’s replaced by admiration.

“Apparently you’re also a ninja,” Arthur adds, “No one has ever been able to sneak up on me the way you did.”

“I figured,” she comments, “You don’t seem very comfortable in those ropes. I bet it’s not a position you’ve ever been in.”

“Never,” Arthur says, “So how did you do it?”

“Like you said, I’m a ninja,” she shrugs.

“Someone like you could do so much with someone like me,” Arthur entices, “Just think of the things we could do together. No more petty grab and run jobs. You’d be treated like royalty.”

“Interesting offer, but don’t you already have a partner, as pathetic as she may be?” she questions, “No, I much prefer my current position as a freelance spy. Being treated like royalty seems so boring. I go wherever I please and only take the jobs I want. It’s more fun that way.”

“It’s a damn shame,” Arthur sighs.

“What is?” she inquires.

“The fact that I’ll have to kill you,” Arthur replies, “I’d much rather have someone like you on my side than as an enemy.”

“It’s cute that you think you can kill me,” she laughs, “And it’s adorable how you think so highly of yourself.”

“It’s cute that you think I can’t kill you,” Arthur retorts, “Not that I’d want to.”

“Oh?” she questions, “And why’s that?”

“Like I said, I’d much rather work with you than against you,” Arthur reminds her, “Anyone who can get the better of me the way you did is someone worth knowing. It’s not too late. Set me free and we could find a way to work together. Compared to you, Mary is nothing close to the partner I need.”

“You need me now?” she asks with a smirk. Something about this woman got him going. As badly as he should hate her for what she was doing, he found himself intrigued. He wanted her, badly.

“Need, want,” Arthur answers, “Both apply in this situation. I’ll offer you the deal one last time. Set me free, get your reward, and work as my partner. We could have so much fun together.” The woman laughs.

“You’re a lot more interesting than I thought you’d be,” she tells him, “My name’s Y/N by the way. I’d shake your hand, but you seem a little tied up at the moment.” She smirks as she turns back around in her seat and starts her car again.

“So,” Arthur begins, “Does this mean you’ve accepted my offer?”

“Absolutely not,” Y/N answers, “But I might consider it. We’ve got a few days before we reach my employer, and you seem like you could be very convincing. Let me think it over, and I’ll let you know what I decide.” Her eyes flick up to the rearview mirror and meet his gaze, a smirk crossing her lips.

This woman promised to frustrate him to no end, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t interested in her. She was unlike anyone he’d ever met and he admired her; his admiration only served to intrigue him further. Perhaps with a little more convincing, she would change her mind and this ‘fetch Ketch’ nonsense would be over. What he said was true, he’d rather fight by her side than fight against her.


End file.
